


Clarke Calling - A Fixit

by I_Amazon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clarke has powers, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fixit 3x7, Happy Ending, Lexa lives!, Tru Calling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Amazon/pseuds/I_Amazon
Summary: 3x7 FIX IT STORY. Tru Calling style. For those who are not familiar with Tru Calling: Tru works in a morgue where dead people are in the habit of asking her for help. And when that happens she starts her day again and gets a chance to save them.FAIR WARNING: Lexa needs to die in order to ask Clarke for help. Make sure you have tissue paper with you. But I promise a happy ending.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly contemplated posting this the two chapters separately and leave a few days in between but then decided against it because I could not be cruel like that. Reward my kind and gentle soul with a review please? :)

Lexa's eyes suddenly snapped open and as her forest green orbs filled with life her expression grew urgent „Help me!” she whispered, her voice uncharacteristically frantic for Heda but befitting a young woman whose life had been cut tragically short.

Clarke gasped in shock before she felt the ground slip from under her feet. Her head swam, and bile crept up her throat as nausea threatened to get the better of her. She wanted to close her eyes to steady herself, willing the dizziness to subside but she couldn't do either of those things.

Images flashed through her head in rapid succession. Lexa's blood soaked shirt, making love to Lexa, the brunette's trembling bottom lip right after she finally found the courage to kiss her, her argument with Octavia, Titus killing Semet, Lexa again, looking peaceful and in her element as she sat regally on her throne, surrounded by her nightblood novitiates, to finally finding herself in bed.

* * *

Clarke jerked awake, spine ramrod straight, sitting in bed hyperventilating as memories flashed through her mind. Dread clutched at her heart and threw her into a panic for a moment. Her breathing came in harsh bursts and she could feel moisture forming a fine sheen across her overheating skin as she frantically attempted to calm here nerves. “A nightmare....just a nightmare....” Clarke mumbled to herself to sooth herself.

As her memories became more coherent she frantically jumped out of bed and started tearing at the sheets looking for the pool of black blood she very distinctly remembered having stained the furs. Within a matter of seconds she had demolished the bed, inspecting every single fur covering her bed. The naked mattress glared at her. Sure enough it was dirty but it was the dirt of age and use and certainly not blood.

When her breathing returned to normal she dress herself in a hurry and vacated her chambers. Her legs carried her mindlessly towards Lexa's chambers. To her chagrin there were no guards posted at her door. Panic made her heart leap into her throat again, second guessing herself for a brief moment. _'WAS IT a nightmare?'_ She thought as she knocked first out of habit but when there was no reply she pushed on the handle and the door opened without resistance.

Any other time she would never have deigned to enter Lexa's private chambers uninvited or at least without the brunette being present. Even now, it felt like a violation of her privacy but she needed the reassurance. The room appeared undisturbed. Lexa's belongings were where she had remembered seeing them last. There was no sign of mourning.

* * *

Her feet carried her to the throne room next, where she knew she was expected. It was Ascension day and Lexa had explained its sacred nature to her. When she arrived at the door some of the tension in her abdominal muscles relaxed when she saw Lexa's personal guard standing on either side of the double doors.

A brief memory flashed in front of her eyes. It was so vivid that for a moment she thought she may have suffered a head injury at some point and as a result was plagued by double vision. The guards frowned at her before bowing from the neck. A gesture of polite deference. It was the first time she had received it. And within a matter of seconds the performance repeated, only now it was not just in her mind. It was the most uncanny feeling of de ja vu Clarke had ever experienced.

When they swung the doors open her eyes immediately spotted Lexa and Clarke had to muster every bit of self-restraint to not just run in and launch herself at the brunette. She was already surrounded by natblida and there was a small gathering of people already inside, invited to witness the Ascension Day ceremony. Clarke was overwhelmed with relief and her knees actually bucked under her weight. _'She's alive....she.... god it was just a nightmare.'_

She made her way to the very back of the room, desperately wishing to have a private moment with Lexa but knew that it was out of the question. She took the few steps leading to the top of the dais on the left side of the room. It was the closest she could get to Lexa during the ceremony. It was also a convenient place for her to keep an eye on Titus.

Had she been asked she would have sworn that the man had pulled the trigger and murdered Lexa but the brunette sat not more than a few feet away from him, unharmed. Yet she was engulfed by an anger and loathing so intense that she had to ball her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palm to stop herself from dragging the man onto the balcony and kicking him over the crumbling balustrade. _'Damn it, Clarke. Calm yourself. She's right there. He didn't hurt her.'_

* * *

  
  
Some of anxiety started creeping back into her consciousness as she recognized Lexa's speech. It was like she remembered the whole thing verbatim, despite never having heard it before. And she had. But when Semet dragged a bound and gagged Octavia into the room she knew that whatever she was experiencing was not a figment of her imagination. _'Is this a vision... have I been granted a vision to see into the future?'_

She watched, shocked, as the familiar supplication was presented to Lexa and before she knew it she flew into the middle of the room, familiar words falling from her own lips.

When Lexa stormed out of the thrown room with Titus in tow she trailed them. It was a whirlwind of deja vu's for Clarke.

“All that can stop this now is war.” Titus claimed angrily. There was a moment of silence after the heavy declaration and Clarke realized that this was the moment when she could interfere. _'God, but he has Murphy somewhere...'_ She hesitated, her innate desire to save everyone making her unsure if this was the right moment to interfere. And just like that, the moment passed and the argument carried on.

It was when they walked back into the throne room that Clarke knew that she had to allow the events to unfold right up to the moment when she entered her chambers after....after having sex with Lexa. The notion slapped Clarke in the face and despite the dire nature of the situation she found herself her lower stomach muscles clenched with desire as a memory bombarded her mind.

* * *

  
  
Clarke had been shocked when Semet attacked Lexa. _'Was vengeance really the only thing these people knew and accepted?'_ She thought with chagrin after her argument with Octavia. To her annoyance the dark haired girl was no better really. She was outraged by the kill order, blaming Lexa for it. But really what did she expect... her brother and Pike were selfishly spitting on EVERYTHING she had strived to build with Lexa. Of course, she was upset by the kill order too, but she could understand Lexa's precarious position. She had been attacked for her lenience today. Strength and brute force were all her people understood. It was the very thing she strove to change but Clarke had occasion to learn that change was a slow moving beast.

Clarke was seething as she marched from her own room to Lexa's. Even though she knew what she'd find she couldn't help but be surprised at the serene calmness that greeted her. The brunette sat cross legged on the floor, seemingly meditating.

“Someone tried to kill you today. How are you this calm?” Clarke asked. As the words left her mouth her heart constricted. _'Titus WILL kill her today. How am I this calm?'_ She asked herself as she waited for the coolly dismissive answer she knew she would get.

Clarke contemplated telling Lexa now. It was the opportune moment. They were alone. If she just told Lexa now that in just two hours she would die...Lexa would dismiss her again. The brunette was infuriatingly nonchalant about the prospect of her own death. And she would never believe that Titus would do anything to harm her. So Clarke swallowed the massive lump in her throat and kept silent. This was not the opportune moment after all.

* * *

  
  
When Titus had the gall to ask her to give them some privacy Clarke nearly exploded with anger. She wanted to scream at the man, wanted to gouge his eyes out with her fingers to keep him from aiming. She wanted to break every bone in his hand to keep him from being able to hold and raise a gun. She wanted to punch him until there was not a tooth left in his mouth to keep him from spilling more of his outdated poisonous views into their midst. But Clarke mastered her emotions and kept silent. As she stalked out of the room she realized that this was her moment to try and locate Murphy. If Titus did not have Murphy his plan would fail.

She was conscious of the time she had for she knew that she had to meet Octavia as well. To her disappointment she could not even locate Titus' personal chambers, let alone the place where he could have hidden Murphy. He was not in the dungeons, that was the first place she had checked. She hurried back upstairs, to the top of the tower to wait for Octavia so they could have their second argument.

She listened to Octavia's accusations a second time and they stung again. She remembered that the words had hurt the first time. She remembered the weight they deposited on her shoulders yet again. And at times like these, she was so incredibly tired of the damn weight. She did not mind leading her people to a better future. She did not mind some of the hard choices she had to make. But some of them...some of them were inhumanly difficult. Some of them were inhuman, period.

Her heart clenched in pain again as she made her way to Lexa's room, knowing full well that if she failed this would be the last time she would see Lexa live and well. The next time she saw her she would fall into her arms with blood rapidly flowing from her stomach and she would be helpless to do anything. _'I will not let that goddam' happen.'_ Clarke muttered to herself, as she gingerly opened the door to Lexa's chambers, knowing that the brunette would be there.

When Lexa emerged Clarke was stunned into silence by her beauty. All of her hair was thrown over one shoulder, and the way she touched her locks, the way her eyes saddened with realization made Clarke's knees grow weak. She remembered what would come next. She would have to tell her that she was leaving Polis. Lexa would be visibly heartbroken but she would try to put a brave face on. Clarke contemplated telling her now. It was nearly time. Titus would surely fetch Murphy soon. Maybe now was the time.

“Now.” She hadn't realized that she said the word aloud but she had. She remembered that she happened to answer Lexa's question. She took a few determined steps forward, intent in spilling her secret. “I'm sorry.” She said but before she had time to carry on Lexa cut in.

“Don't be. You have to go back, they're your people.” Lexa said, her voice more gentle than Clarke had ever heard. “That's why I...”

Clarke's eyes snapped to meet Lexa's. _'Wait... was she going to say she loved me?'_ Clarke wondered in that brief moment while Lexa hesitated. “That's why you're you.” The moment was gone, just like that.

She felt herself nodding, acknowledging that Lexa, her brave Lexa had not found the courage to say the words. Because love to her was still weakness. “Maybe some day, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.” She heard herself saying the reassuring words. It was not what she wanted to talk about but these were the words that sprang to her lips.

“I hope so.” Lexa said in resignation. And for the briefest of moments Clarke wondered if Titus had been right about love because in that moment Clarke felt nothing but weakness. Weakness for the heartbroken woman standing in front of her, offering her arm in goodbye. “May we meet again.”

It was then that Clarke's resolve crumbled. Those words of goodbye echoed in her soul, blood soaked memories tearing never healing wounds into her heart. And instead of warning Lexa of what was to come she kissed the brunette with all that she had. It was a desperate kiss, one that she felt on her lips, now, in the present while in the back of her mind the bitter sweet memory of the same kiss assaulted her senses. It was a kiss that whispered unspoken promises of love and making everything right.

When she pulled away and saw the tear drop slide down Lexa's face, saw her bottom lip tremble she knew that she would not be able to leave this room. Her soul craved to heal this enchanting woman's wounds, to give her all the love that had been denied from her on account of her being chosen to lead her people. Her lips crashed against Lexa's a second time. Just once in her life, just this one moment, she wanted to be selfish and she prayed to whatever deities there might be out there that she would not have to pay the price for it again.

* * *

  
  
Clarke entered her room cautiously, her eyes scanning the place and sure enough there was Murphy, bloodied and beaten, tied to a chair. And sure enough, Titus came out of his hiding place brandishing a gun, spewing his poison, refusing to listen.

Clarke's mind raced frantically to find a way to stop the man from making the same mistake twice.

“Titus. Titus, this does not have to end this way.” She tried to reason with him but he would not listen. “Titus, please. Please I'll leave, right now, just put the gun down before you...”

But her words fell on dead ears and Titus started shooting. Clarke panicked. Adrenaline rushed her body and she knew there only so many shots she could dodge before Lexa would come barging in. She had to get out the door before that happened. She had wanted to save Murphy but damn everything to hell she would choose Lexa if it came to that. She threw a chair at Titus and made a mad dash for the door but to her horror it opened.

Everything slowed down in that moment. It felt like she had all the time in the world to warn Lexa, to dodge in front of her to take the bullet for her, but her limbs refused to work. “Lexa!” And before she knew it, time started moving again and Lexa was shot. Again. _'No no no NO!'_ Clarke screamed internally as the brunette collapsed into her arms. _'No, no not again. No. I cannot see you die again'_

Clarke was in her own personal hell. Lexa's blood had once again soaked her furs and she was once again so heartbreakingly calm about dying. Conversing about the god damn ritual with Titus. Trying to reassure her. Always trying to reassure her when she was on the brink of extinction. Just like with the pauna. Just like last time. Clarke's soul shattered, remembering the last time, knowing she only had seconds before the light would fade from Lexa's eyes. She had tried. She tried to do something differently. Tried to extract the bullet but to no avail. She had tried and failed to save Lexa.

“In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.” When she said the final words Clarke's heart shattered as she remembered Lexa saying that to her an hour ago, her eyes so full of hope and love back then. There was no hope in her eyes now, but beneath the pain the love was still there. And when that love faded with the last rays of light from Lexa's eyes Clarke thought she would die too. Surely she would die in that moment. Surly whatever powers made the world move would not force her to live through this a second time. But she did not die and she did not wake from the hellish nightmare either.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke had broken out of the room she was confined in, killing both guards when they tried to stop her. She was desperate, she was heartbroken, she was determined. She had to find Lexa's body. She HAD to. She was crazed by grief because she had to endure the pain of losing Lexa twice. She had to suffer trough the love of her life dying in her arms twice. She would make this right or she would die trying.

When she found Lexa's body it had already been prepared for the ceremony, just like last time. She stopped in her tracks for a moment. She thought pain would seize her upon seeing the brunette's lifeless body for the fourth time but she felt numb. She was covered in the white ceremonial cloth like last time, laid out in the throne room on a table. She stepped closer. For the briefest of moments she did not dare touch the cloth for fear of nothing happening. _'It HAS to work.'_ Clarke thought desperately. 

She peeled the cloth away and there she was. Again. Her beautiful face was so peaceful, even more peaceful than when she slept. The blood had been washed away and it truly looked like she was only sleeping. “Come on, Lexa. Do it again. Ask for my help.” Clarke desperately begged the lifeless body. She stood there, staring at Lexa's closed eyes, willing them to snap open again, clinging to her last hope even as she felt her heart break again.

And just when she was about to give up hope, Lexa's eyes suddenly snapped open again. „Help me!”   
  


* * *

  
  
“LEXA!” Clarke woke up with a scream. The dizzying journey did not have such a bewildering effect on her this time, having known what to expect. Without wasting time in her own room and Lexa's she sprinted across the corridors and only skidded to a stop in front of the throne room. The guards had looked at her with a grimace again. And bowed to her again. Hope seized Clarke as the guards did not behave in a hostile manner, something she was sure would happen if Lexa did not will them otherwise. 

The doors swung open and there she was again. Unharmed. Clarke felt like her feet had taken root. She was unable to move from her spot for fear that she would either pounce on Lexa and kiss her in front of everybody or she would pounce on Titus and murder him in front of everybody. In that precise moment Clarke was unsure which of the two sounded more appealing. She was ushered into the room as more people arrived.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Titus! Might I have a word with you? Alone?” Clarke asked, barely able to restrain her voice. She had arrived early enough that the ceremony had not yet started. 

Titus glanced at her with a mixture of suspicion and annoyance but eventually nodded in consent. He had excused himself from Heda and followed Clarke outside. 

“What is it you require, Wanheda?” Titus asked formally.

“Your attention and any shred of trust you can muster.” Clarke nearly spat the words. She was tempted to start screaming at Titus and tell him exactly what he would in a few short hours but she knew that that would only serve to alienate the man further. She had to convince him that she had powers beyond his imagination before she revealed the truth to him.

“I know about Semet.” She said bluntly. She knew it was a gamble but she had to make her case in a way that Titus could not dismiss. His eyes grew large in surprise for a moment before he regained his composure. “Why am I not surprised.” He said dryly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Did you know that...” Whatever he was about to ask was cut short by Clarke.

“I do not care for your conspiracy theories Titus. But you will care for what I have to say. When Semet states his claim Lexa is going to be furious. She is going to storm out of the room. Words will follow. There will be an argument. And when she finally proclaims her decision Semet will attack Lexa which you personally will deflect by jamming his own knife into his throat. See me afterwards.” Clarke stated matter of factly before she turned on her heels and marched back inside the throne room leaving a stunned Titus to wonder if Wanheda had taken leave of her senses.

* * *

  
  
The next time Clarke had the opportunity to find herself alone with Titus was immediately after Semet's corpse had been removed from the throne room and Lexa had retreated to the privacy of her bed chambers.

“What is the meaning of this, Wanheda?” Titus demanded when they were finally left alone.

Clarke contemplated her next words. She had to tread cautiously. The flamekeeper was more likely to listen to her now but if her next words sounded too fanciful Clarke feared that she would still be dismissed. And saying that this was her third time living today was a stretch.

“I had a vision about today.” Clarke settled for a muddled half-truth. If she was honest with herself, she had no idea what was going on either but saying that it was a vision, or rather two, that plagued her was not a far cry. “I know exactly how today is going to unfold.” 

Titus could not hide his shock and something Clarke could not quite determine had crept into his eyes. Had she been naïve enough she would have said it appeared to be a newfound respect. 

“And what it is you have seen?” Titus asked cautiously. He was not sure what to make of this new power that Wanheda appeared to exhibit but the little demonstration she had given seemed rather convincing. While she could have found out about Semet through spies or some other devious method Titus did not have a reasonable explanation for her ability to predict his exact actions to protect Heda before they have transpired. 

“Death.” Clarke said ominously, playing on her status as Wanheda. She had to give him the right information at the right time. “Multiple deaths.” She elaborated. “Some that had to happen, some that must be avoided at all cost.” 

Titus stared at her with shrewd eyes, seizing up the woman before him. Up to this point he believed that the source of Wanheda's legendary power resided in her ability to make ruthless decisions, much like Heda, and her knowledge of mountain man tek, so unlike Heda. But if this blonde woman from the sky truly had visions of future deaths he had to reconsider his opinion of her. If only Heda would be more willing to listen to her reason rather than her heart.... Wanheda might prove to be a powerful ally if she had mastery over this unheard of ability.

“And what is it you require of me?” Titus asked with a previously unheard degree of respect in his voice.

“I know that you already have or will soon have Murphy captured and taken hostage. I know what you plan to do with him. I want you not to do it.” Clarke said. She had to tread carefully. She was fairly certain that Titus would not yet believe her if she told him that he would kill Lexa.

“And here I was, ready to believe you would actually be of value to Heda. And yet you disappoint me again with your selfish desire to protect only your people.” Titus spat angrily. “Heda may have accepted you as the thirteenth clan, but you have not accepted your position. You still consider yourself more important than the other twelve clans. You would not understand why it is crucial for Murphy to be detained.” Titus said briskly.

“Titus, you are not listening. Not to me, I do not care for that. But you are not listening to Lexa.” Clarke argued. “You may have been his teacher once, but she is your LEADER now. Let her lead you.” Clarke pleaded. “Violence does not always have to beget violence.”

“Yes, it does, Clarke.” Titus countered immediately. “You have seen it yourself with Semet.”

“Because the clans don't know anything else!” Clarke said with exasperation. “Let skaikru take Pike out. Let Pike's blood be the last spilled. But don't punish the innocent.” 

“There is no such thing as innocence, Clarke.” Titus replied.

“I refuse to believe that. Not everyone wants to fight continuously. Pike... Pike needs to be stopped. But my mother... and Kane. They are not like that. Kane took Lexa's brand! Surely that has to mean something?” Clarke tried to reason with the man.

“Kane may have wanted to honour the coalition but your people have not chosen him.” Titus said venomously. 

“So execute those who chose violence. But spare the innocent.” Clarke said, the words ringing bitter in her ears. A memory of Lexa saying the exact same thing not twenty four hours before she betrayed her stung her. For a brief moment she allowed uncertainty to overwhelm her. _'Were the grounders even capable of such mercy...?'_

“Blood must have blood, Clarke. That has always been our way.” Titus said in an uncompromising tone before he marched away, not allowing Clarke to say another word.

* * *

  
  
Octavia had given her exactly one hour to say her goodbyes. She had exactly one hour to try to do something before she had to watch Lexa die a third time. Clarke could not risk that.  _'What if she couldn't or wouldn't ask for help again? No... it has to be done now.'_ Bile rose in her throat again as she thought about the brunette collapsing in her arms. She would sooner allow Titus to shoot her than to allow Lexa to be shot again.

With a heavy heart Clarke contemplated foregoing saying her goodbyes to Lexa. She did not trust herself to be able to say what she had to say and leave the room in time. Having seen the woman die twice Clarke was fairly sure that she would not even say goodbye. She knew she would just launch herself at Lexa and kiss her and never let go of her until the end of time. 

But just as she thought she had made up her mind realization struck her.  _'What if...what if Lexa doesn't come to my corridor if we....if we don't....'_ At first the idea comforted her. If Lexa was not on her corridor she could not be shot. But then Titus would never be convinced and there would be further opportunities. Titus had been hell bent on murdering Clarke for the sake of angering Lexa into declaring war. He would not stop unless he was stopped. And for that she had to toe the line.

She had entered Lexa's room and as she had predicted she was not able to drag herself away. She was desperately clinging to Lexa, her touches frantic, her kisses brimming with passion and dread. And when she eventually did leave Lexa's room it was to pick up the gun she had hidden first. When she entered her bedroom it was with her gun raised and trained in the direction she knew Titus would emerge from. 

“Come out, Titus. I told you I knew what you were going to do.” Clarke said in a dark tone, her eyes boring into his when he whipped a round. He attempted to raise his own gun but froze when he realized that Clarke had beat him to it. 

“Clarke...” Titus started but was immediately cut off.

“No, Titus. You are going to listen to me. I have already seen this happen twice. I will not live through Lexa's death a third time.” Clarke all but screamed the words. Titus was visibly stricken, Clarke's words had effectively stunned him into silence. 

“In my visions, you shot at me twice before your third attempt shot Lexa. Your shots are going to draw her attention and she is going barge in her like the selfless idiot she can be and you are going to shoot her. And I cannot let that happen. Not a third time.” Clarke said with steely determination in her voice.

“Clearly you have gone mad, Clarke.” Titus finally found his voice. The words that fell from his lips were angry and contemptuous.

“Try me, Titus. Fire two shots into the ceiling and if Lexa doesn't barge in moments after we can have our showdown.” Clarke spat back.

Titus eyed her with suspicion. He was fairly sure this was a ruse to protect her own, but the memory of how she described his actions to protect Lexa from Semet still haunted him. And for that reason he slowly raised the gun towards the ceiling. His finger tensed on the trigger, an entirely unfamiliar and sacrilegious experience for him and he was surprised when the gun went off. He pulled the trigger a second time, now prepared for the kick from the weapon and then tensed, eyes darting between Clarke and the door.

And to his complete shock Lexa indeed barged in through the open door not a second later. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” She yelled, very much alive, very much enraged, very much terrified at the sight unfolding before her eyes.

“Heda!” Titus breathed the title in shock and dropped to his knees before her. “Heda, forgive me...” 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, eyes scanning the blonde for injuries. 

Clarke was physically unharmed and yet her legs gave out in that exact moment and it was her that crumpled to the ground this time. Lexa was by her side in a flash, shaking hands groping for wounds even as her eyes overflowed with tears. 

Before either could speak Clarke crashed her lips on Lexa's, all the terror and adrenaline that surged through her leaving her body in a rush.  _'God, Lexa is alive! She's alive!'_ Clarke thought as her hands found purchase in her dark locks, as if their desperately clashing lips were not proof enough that she was really there. 

“I'm....I'm fine....not hurt. Just...shock.” Clarke finally managed to croak out as she panted, trying to get some air into her lungs. Lexa caressed her cheek one last time to make sure she was alright before she stood up, eyes hardening as she turned around to face her flamekeeper.

* * *

  
  
It was an uneasy truce they had brokered for now. Titus had plead guilty but on account of him being the only flamekeeper Lexa had spared him. His punishment was that once Skaikru had been welcomed back to the fold he was to take one of the willing members as his seken.

Octavia and Clarke, intent on bringing Pike down, had departed for Arcadia, with promises of returning falling from the blonde's lips even as she looked down at Lexa from her horse. “We will meet again.” She said finally and blue and green eyes locked one more time. 

It was not a declaration of hope, it was a simple statement of fact before she kicked her horse into an easy trot. She had a not quite so easy task at hand but she was confident enough that if she could save Lexa from being shot she could handle whatever Pike threw her way. 


End file.
